The present invention relates to an apparatus for delivering printed products to a further-processing location.
An apparatus of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,920 and the corresponding EP-A 0 551 601. In this apparatus, the uppermost printed product is lifted, in the region of its folded edge, from the intermediate stack by a lifting member. The uppermost printed product is then pushed back in a direction counter to the feed direction of the first conveying device. The open edge of the printed products is directed, with the aid of an additional directing member, into the guidance gap of the removal conveyor that is formed by two belt conveyors arranged one above the other. In this arrangement, the spacing of the imbricated formation is determined by the movement of the lifting member, and the conveying speed is defined by the circumferential speed of one of the belt conveyors.
In this apparatus, a new imbricated formation is formed, in which each printed product rests on the following printed product and the leading bottom edge is formed by the open side edge.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a straightforward apparatus for delivering printed products that makes it possible to form a new imbricated formation in which each printed product rests on the following printed product and the leading bottom edge of the printed product is formed by the folded edge.